Historias de travesuras
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Hugo sabe que no está bien espiar a su Tío George, pero cada vez que lo ve tan concentrado en contar sus historias de cuando era joven y él y su difunto hermano Fred hacían bromas, no puede evitar sentir ganas de besar esa boca moviéndose de arriba abajo. Para: Nochedeinvierno13-Friki


**Historias de travesuras por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

**Para:** Nochedeinvierno13-Friki

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno Patty, ¿qué puedo decirte? Eres mi hermana mayor favorita, en serio. Haces que ría con tus locuras y eres una persona estupenda. Me pediste que te escribiera un George/Hugo, y no voy a mentirte, fue difícil. Al principio no sabía si hacerte algo tierno o pervertido, y bueno, la verdad es que no me decidí por lo que hice una mezcla de ambas (creo). Sólo espero que te guste, y que no vayas a cruciarme ¡Te quiero mucho!

* * *

><p>Él sabe que está mal.<p>

Hugo Weasley sabe que no está bien hacer lo que hace, y aún así, eso es algo que él simplemente no puede evitar. Hugo sabe que no está bien espiar a su Tío George, pero cada vez que lo ve tan concentrado en contar sus historias de cuando era joven y él y su difunto hermano Fred hacían bromas, no puede evitar sentir ganas de besar esa boca moviéndose de arriba abajo.

Siempre que piensa eso va rápidamente al cuarto de lavado a bañarse la cara de agua fría tratando de que ese golpe helado lo ayude a volver a la realidad. Y ese día no es la excepción.

Es sábado por la tarde y Hugo es consciente de que hoy es el día en que su tío George se sienta en la sala de la Madriguera a contar historias, eso ya es una costumbre y como está de vacaciones y sus padres han ido a visitar a la familia, él sabe que es el momento perfecto para escabullirse entre los escaparates de la sala y esconderse a oír las historias.

—…Y bueno niños, esa es la anécdota de cuando Fred y yo vaciamos polvo pica pica en los vestuarios de las chicas de segundo año.

El grupo de niños estalla en risas. La pequeña Lily se acerca al contador de historias.

—Tío George, creo que a James no le vendrían mal un par de bolsas de pica pica —dice la pequeña guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

—Ya veo. Bueno, puedo ver si hay en el escaparate —comenta señalando el objeto que hace de escondite de Hugo.

Él empieza a sentir como su pulso incrementa, cree escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón. Comienza a respirar torpemente y teme hacerlo tan ruidosamente que acaba por aguantarse las ganas de respirar. Ve como su tío se acerca y la adrenalina en su cuerpo va aumentado. Cuando George tiene las manos en aquel escaparate siente como si su corazón estuviera en la garganta. Por un momento ambas miradas, cafés y azules, se cruzan. El corazón de Hugo se detiene. Son minutos de expectación; la voz de la pequeña Lily hace volver a los dos, a la realidad.

—Tío George, ¿no vas abrirla?

Silencio.

Ninguno de los presentes habla, las miradas de él y George vuelven a cruzarse.

—No, creo que al final no estaban allí —responde quitando las manos del escaparte. Se dirige al grupo de niños—. Porque no vamos afuera a jugar un partido de Quiddith.

Todos los niños responden con un grito de alegría yendo hacía la puerta. George los sigue sosteniendo la mano de Lily, dirige una última mirada al escaparte antes de cruzar el umbral.

Hugo abre el escaparate estrepitosamente y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de lavabo, el único lugar en el que puede sentirse seguro. Abre el grifo sintiendo el frío cortante en su cara, el sonido del agua cayendo hace que sus músculos se relajen.

—Idiota, ¡casi te descubren!

Lanza otras maldiciones contra sí mismo mientras golpea el agua regándola por todo el piso.

—Deberías tener cuidado. El agua es una sustancia muy peligrosa.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, lo sobresalta. Se voltea encontrándose con su tío, el responsable de que se encuentre en ese estado. George está delante de él con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada y burlona.

Hugo se muerde el labio inferior.

Teme que su tío haya descubierto su secreto.

—Si querías hacer una broma deberías habérmelo dicho. Te fuera ayudado y no me hubieras tomado desprevenido allá abajo.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio, no es por eso que ha ido hasta allí. Pero aún así, no puede evitar sentir una leve punzada de tristeza y decepción.

No puede dejar que su tío lo vea de ese modo, recupera la compostura.

—Sí, lo siento tío George. Creí poder darles un susto a los chicos, pero al parecer no dio mucho resultado.

Ríe de forma forzada y desmedida.

George alza aún más su ceja.

—Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo.

Sabe que es su única oportunidad, hincha el pecho para armarse de valor.

—Tío George, ¿quieres ir a un parque que han abierto por aquí?

Silencio, de nuevo.

George suelta una carcajada, y Hugo no sabe si se está burlando.

—De acuerdo pequeñín. Hablemos con los demás por si quieren acompañarnos también.

— ¡No! Es que, quiero que seamos sólo nosotros dos.

Hugo juega con sus dedos después de decirlo. George lo mira confundido, luego le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello pelirrojo.

—Está bien. Será como tú quieras.

Le dirige una última sonrisa para luego irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Hugo no cabe de felicidad.

Se mira al espejo y comprueba que en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa tonta. Cierra el grifo y sale del cuarto. En el umbral se cruza con su primo, James.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves demasiado feliz. ¿Tienes fiebre? —pregunta James, haciendo gestos gracioso con sus manos.

Él niega con su cabeza apartándole las manos.

—No, no estoy enfermo.

James lo mira preocupado, pero asiente.

—Quieres ir a escuchar las historias del tío George. Tal vez luego consiga ése famoso polvo pica pica.

El menor de los primos no puede evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Suerte con lo del polvo, pero no necesito escuchar esas historia. Ya estoy muy mayor.


End file.
